Temptation
by Orilon
Summary: Spike tempts Xander. Spikes POV. Rating is for Language and vague mention of child abuse.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Barriers  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: R for language and vague mention of child abuse  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander (implied)  
  
Spoilers: Season 4 of Buffy  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
Summary: Spike tempts Xander.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
  
  
I'm surprised that the whelp has resisted me this long. I can smell his arousal before he tries to bury it and pretend he is unaffected by me and tell me to leave him alone. I'm also surprised that he hasn't gone running to the Slayer and ask her to stake me. Or, at least told the witch and have her after me.  
  
I give him my deal every time. Immortality and revenge against those who used him, or hurt him. I would have thought that he would take a chance to get back at his bastard parents. I've seen his bruises and smelled the blood after his father worked him over. Being tied in his chair treated me to his parents fighting.  
  
I can sense his resistance slipping. The lust grows stronger every time and it takes longer for him to tell me to go to hell or take a walk in the sun. I'm hit with his hormones when I chuckle and walk away. Soon he won't have control over them and it'll be fun.  
  
I try to goad him by telling him that he is useless and no one wants him. That damned mind game worked on me by fucking Angelus, among others that he used. The physical scars may heal, but the mental ones never do. I still have scars from Angelus and all the women that rejected me when I was mortal; Dru's rejection scarred further than the rest.  
  
Same thing for the boy. The physical bruises and cuts may heal from his father, but you can see in his eyes the mental damage. If you're looking, that is. The slayer and the rest don't see it because they are too blind to see beneath his joking exterior. He hides behind loose, hideous clothing and a joking attitude.  
  
Plus playing with his mind at the fact that he's attracted to me. Humans always make a big deal about gender. If you even think that the same sex is attractive, you're instantly labeled a poof. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fallen  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: R for light smut and multiple uses of the "F" word plus other bad language.  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
Summary: Xander gives in to Spike.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
  
  
I fucked up and let the slayer see me, so I have to lay low for a few days to get her off my trail. Just when I was getting to the boy, she has to interfere as usual.  
  
Three days after my run in with slutty, I find the boy again. I'm shocked to hear his sigh of relief. He should be fighting me, not sighing like a bloody woman. I'm confused when he tilts his head to the side. He should be resisting me; hell, the fight is half the fun.  
  
I call his bluff and rub my body against his; instead of fighting, the smell of his pheromones grows stronger. I lightly lick his jugular, enjoying the taste, before sinking my fangs in his neck and am hit with the strong smell of his arousal.  
  
His hard on presses into my stomach, and I can taste the excitement in his blood. The exact opposite to my reaction to Angelus. I was fucking scared when he turned me, not turned on. I suspect the difference is he is willing and I wasn't.  
  
I come from the taste of warm blood in my mouth in such a long time and he comes just before I bite my wrist and press it against his mouth. It feels good as he suckles.  
  
I pick up his rapidly cooling body and get him to my crypt before sunrise. Now comes the waiting game for him to rise, which I hate. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Born to Lose  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: R for bad language  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Spoilers: small ones for Season 1 of Angel, none for Buffy  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Title belongs to Cyclone Temple from their I Hate Therefore I am CD. Nevel Falcons came from my imagination.  
  
Summary: Spike turns Xander, but things don't go according to plan and Xander is forced to make a decision.  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
  
  
I knew something was wrong when I heard the heartbeat in my crypt. My childe was the only one I could smell, so somehow it was his. Which doesn't make sense since vampires don't have heartbeats; something odd happened when I turned him. He instinctively spoons against me and his heat scorches me. I feel his breath on my shoulder and wonder what happened. The change in heartbeat and breathing alert me to the fact that he is awake.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Yes, Pet?"  
  
"Why do I have a heartbeat and am breathing?"  
  
"No clue." I say honestly.  
  
I groan when I smell my own sire. Great, the poof came to dust me because I turned one of his precious slayer's friends.  
  
"What do you want, dead boy?" Xander asks, scrambling to his feet.  
  
"You really are." Peaches says with wonder.  
  
Angel stays quiet for a few moments.  
  
"Cordelia had a vision that you became a Nevel Falcon. Looks like she was right."  
  
"He's a what?" I ask.  
  
"Nevel Falcon. When most people are turned, they become vampires like their sires. There are a few that when they are turned, they become Nevel Falcons. Xander is one of them."  
  
"What does that mean?" Xander asks.  
  
"Nevel Falcons keep their soul, eat normal food but once in a while need blood. They keep all of their human characteristics, keep their reflection, are not burned by holy items, and only can be killed by beheading. Every thing else that normally kills a vampire won't kill a Nevel Falcon. They have the ability to change into a falcon and fly. Plus vampire healing ability and vampire strength and speed."  
  
Typical that he would say the soul thing first.  
  
"I can fly?" my childe asks.  
  
"Yes. You can change shape and fly."  
  
At that, instead of the beautiful boy I turned, there was a bloody huge bird, literally. Dark brown feathers covered it, and dark brown eyes looked around wildly.  
  
"How do I change back?" the bird asked frantically.  
  
"Imagine yourself human." came the oh-so-helpful reply.  
  
The bird closed its eyes and Xander is where the bird was a moment ago.  
  
"That was weird." Xander comments.  
  
"You need to learn how to fly." Angel states.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is no bloody way my childe is flying." I growl.  
  
"If he's going to help Buffy, he needs to learn how to fly."  
  
"He's not going to help the damn slayer." I growl and my eyes probably flash gold from my demon rising.  
  
"Who said I was going to help Buffy?" Xander asks firmly.  
  
"Nevel Falcons fight for good. And Buffy still needs his help." Peaches has the nerve to say.  
  
"Get out." I growl.  
  
"But..." Angel stammers.  
  
"Get out dead boy."  
  
Angel leaves, finally.  
  
"Do you want to help the slayer?" I ask when my childe lays down next to me.  
  
"Not really. She was just using me before."  
  
I thought that was the last word on the subject, but I was wrong. Peaches kept  
  
insisting that Xander help the fucking slayer and another Nevel Falcon came to town, demanding that he stake me and train with her.  
  
"Are you going to stake me?" I ask one night, tired of the suspense.  
  
"No. Are you going to leave me?" he counters.  
  
"Why would I leave you?"  
  
"I have my soul and am a Nevel Falcon." Is his insecure reasoning.  
  
"No. I'm more afraid that you will stake me and run off with the Nevel bint." I say truthfully.  
  
"Why?" he asks.  
  
"You have your soul." I say without thinking.  
  
Every day we reassure each other, I will not leave, and he will not stake me 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Black Widow  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG-13 (two bad words)  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Characters not from Buffy come from my imagination.  
  
Summary: Xander and Spike learn why Xander was forced to make a choice.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
  
  
I was shocked to see Black Widow when Xander and I were trying to avoid my damn sire. I thought the falcon was dead, but I was wrong.  
  
Shortly after Angelus got his soul and pulled his disappearing act, Dru and I traveled aimlessly; she insisted on finding "daddy." I just went along, feeling my own loss. We stumbled into Caleif's territory by accident; not realizing where we were until I fed on a girl he deemed his and he ordered his oldest childe to capture us. Black Widow was intent on torturing us until the youngest, recently turned female stopped her. Bethany saved us and got us out of there. I had heard rumors that Black Widow was killed but since she's standing right in front of me, they're obviously false.  
  
"Hello, William." came a familiar voice and she steps out of shadows. I growl, not trusting her around my childe.  
  
"Who are you?" Xander asks.  
  
"My name is Black Widow. I'm a rouge falcon like you."  
  
"Not a rouge falcon. I just refuse to stake my sire." He replies.  
  
"The same way I started. I refused to stake my sire, and he changed me from a pathetic weakling to a strong falcon by not following their rules."  
  
I snort at that.  
  
"Comments, William?"  
  
"You're the one that has the falcons scared?" I ask.  
  
"Yes. I have been fighting the weaklings for years. I've killed many of their fighters so the minute they hear a person was changed into a falcon they hunt them down and make them stake their sires and go into training. They are scared shitless that the falcons who won't allow them to train him or her will turn out like me."  
  
"That's why they are so persistent." Xander says.  
  
"You've got a smart one there."  
  
"He's mine." I claim him, not trusting her.  
  
She turns to Xander. "Join me. We can bring those stupid falcons down and have others like us."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" she sounds angry.  
  
"I'm tired of the fight between good guys vs. bad guys. I just want to stay out of this crap," he explains.  
  
She leaves, laughing. I know that this is not over. I lead the way back to my crypt, hoping that Peaches won't be there. I am in no mood to deal with him right now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blackmail and Betrayal  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: R for bad language  
  
Spoilers: small one for Season 4 of Buffy  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Characters not from Buffy come from my imagination.  
  
Summary: Xander's flying lessons go wrong.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
  
  
I'm worried when I can smell Black Widow but not see her. I know the bloody bitch is after my childe because he turned her down. I watch him soar over the cemetery, practicing some flying move or other, which I protested to the bitter end. I don't see why he needs to learn how to fly and I'm pissed at my poof of a sire black mailed him into learning.  
  
He's been pretending to be human around his friends and due to what little attention they pay to him; he's gotten away with it. The Slayer paying more attention to commando boy has helped too. My damn sire threatened to tell his precious slayer the others that Xander was a Nevel Falcon if he didn't learn. I don't see why he is so insistent that he learns.  
  
Anger and fear flow through me when I see a crossbow bolt hit him in the right wing and the automatic change from bird to human. I run to where he fell, relieved when I hear his heartbeat and breathing even though he is unconscious. I get him back to my crypt, hoping that Black Widow won't follow and try to finish what she started.  
  
As I'm bandaging his arm, the change in heartbeat and breathing alert me to the fact that he's awake. I stop my tirade about Nevel Falcons as a whole and one particular falcon and just listen to the sound of his breathing. I run my hand over the back of his head to find the wound and he whimpers. I purr, hoping that it will put him to sleep so he can heal  
  
When he wakes up again, I tell him about what she did. He thought that she would leave, accepting the fact that he declined her, but I knew better. She had hunted Dru and me for years after we escaped. She's persistent, and after 30 years she gave up; that's why I believed the rumors that she was dead, she wouldn't give up unless she was dead.  
  
He lays his cheek on my chest and sighs when I run my fingers over his good shoulder. Falcon healing is faster than human but slightly slower than vampire and I can tell from his stiff movements and muttered cursing that he still hurts. I purr again, trying to put him asleep so the healing process can continue. 


End file.
